


Feels Like Love

by mischiefmanager



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager
Summary: After filming some motocross footage, Philip goes down on Lukas in the barn.Lukas later comes over to Philip's house to return the favor.





	1. Lukas

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes references to Tyler Young's headcanon that Philip has exchanged sexual favors for money in the past.

Philip watches Lukas tow his bike into the barn. Even though he's wearing a helmet and he's covered from head to toe so Philip can't see an inch of him, he can tell Lukas is grinning.

"Dude," says Lukas, voice muffled by the helmet, "please tell me you got a good shot of that last jump."

"Oh yeah," Philip assures him, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"Can you post it?" Lukas asks. He leans the bike up against the wall of the barn and puts down the kickstand. 

"Way ahead of you," Philip tells him. There are dozens of views already. Savage. _Wait—when did Philip start using Lukas's slang in his own head?_  

"Savage," says Lukas, as if on cue, leaning over Philip's shoulder to check the view count. He pulls his helmet off and shakes his head, grinning, sweaty hair sticking to his face. Philip licks his lips—which does not escape Lukas's notice, he watches Lukas's eyes dart downward and lock onto his mouth.

Philip turns his head to press their lips together and Lukas pulls away, staring around wildly.  

"No one’s here," Philip says. He feels like a broken record—he's a little tired of having to reassure Lukas that they're alone before every kiss, but it certainly beats not ever kissing Lukas, so he always takes it in stride. 

"No, I know," Lukas agrees in a whisper, almost as though he's reminding himself. He leans forward again and returns Philip's kiss with interest, immediately opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against the seam of Philip's lips. 

Philip turns his whole body around and pushes Lukas backwards into the bike—Lukas leans against the seat and wraps his arms around Philip's waist.

Philip pushes his lower body into Lukas the way he knows Lukas likes. He can feel Lukas starting to get hard—it's so much easier to tell in these motocross pants than it is in jeans. 

"How long before you need to go inside?" Philip asks between kisses.  

"We probably got like fifteen minutes," Lukas replies, breathless and chasing Philip's lips. 

"Good," says Philip, and he links his fingers in the waistband of Lukas's motocross pants and fingers his underwear. 

"What'd you have in mind?" Lukas asks, a little nervously.

"I was just thinking," Philip whispers, leaning his forehead against Lukas's and looking him in the eye, "Remember how you told me Rose wanted to blow you?"

"Yeah," says Lukas, swallowing. 

"Well," Philip continues, still playing with the waistband of Lukas's boxers, "were you not into the blowjob or just who was giving it?"

"You know the answer to that," Lukas says, rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe. Would you want one from someone else?" 

"Why?" Lukas asks, smirking, "Are you offering?" 

Philip nods. 

"Wait—really?" says Lukas, eyes widening, "Uh...shit. Yeah. Okay." 

"Okay?" 

"Okay." Lukas nods for a little longer than is probably necessary. Philip yanks down his pants, leaving him in his boxers and motocross shirt. He kisses Lukas again and snakes his right hand down in between them to rub at him through the fabric. Lukas groans against Philip's lips and pushes into his hand. 

“Okay,” Philip says again, pulling his face back, and slowly kneeling down with his eyes locked on Lukas’s. Lukas grips the seat of the bike behind him and Philip can see his knuckles going white. Philip reaches up and pulls Lukas’s boxers down off his hips. Lukas stares down at him a little wildly, holding in a breath. 

Philip reaches between Lukas’s thighs and slides his hand up to the base of Lukas’s dick, holding it in place, and letting his other hand curl around Lukas’s right thigh. He licks his lips and leans forward, tearing his eyes away from Lukas’s face to focus on what he’s doing. He rubs his lips across the head of Lukas’s dick, prepared for the involuntary buck forward. 

“Sorry,” Lukas pants, “I didn’t mean to— “

“It’s okay,” Philip murmurs, licking his lips again and rubbing them back and forth, up and down, nuzzling down the length of Lukas’s shaft and leaving wet kisses along the underside. Lukas lets out a loud huff and Philip realizes Lukas hasn’t even taken a breath since before he started.

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Philip says, pulling his face away, then looking up and smirking. Lukas looks as though he’s already started to sweat and might fall apart at any moment. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks Philip in a shaky voice. Philip breathes out a laugh and then leans forward to continue the slow, languid, messy kisses—Lukas clearly loves them but they’re also serving a purpose. Philip has a lot of experience giving blowjobs, actually—he starts worrying that Lukas might ask how he’s so good at this later.

But honestly, this is nothing like the blowjobs he’s given in the past—mostly because it’s Lukas and he’s never felt this way about anybody else, but also partly because this didn’t start or end with an exchange of money. That stuff is the furthest thing from his mind right now though because he really, really wants to do this—for Lukas and for himself. Every harsh breath and little grunt from Lukas makes Philip harder, his jeans are starting to feel uncomfortable and restrictive. The taste is nothing new—he honestly doesn’t even notice it anymore, but the way Lukas smells is pretty intoxicating and that’s not an experience he’s had before. Usually he tries to hold his breath as long as he can and avoids breathing through his nose, but in this situation the scent only adds to his pleasure.

When he feels like he’s got the shaft wet enough (and Lukas worked up enough) Philip licks his lips one last time and takes the head slowly into his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Lukas whispers, panting, his thigh muscles tensing with the effort it takes not to thrust himself into Philip’s mouth. That’s what the hand on his thigh is for—Philip holds him in place while he sucks down and swirls his tongue in an arc under the head of Lukas’s dick. Using his spit as lube, he uses the hand that’s been around the base to slowly glide up and meet his mouth, then back down. He learned a long time ago that the key to a good blowjob is using his tongue around the head and stimulating the shaft with his hand—he’ll gag if he tries to go any deeper and the head’s the most sensitive part anyway. He’s feeling pretty grateful for his experience right now—Lukas sounds like he’s biting down hard on his lip to keep from making noise, but he’s making stilted sounds in the back of his throat that Philip can hear anyway.

Philip gets a good rhythm of sucking and swirling and pumping going within a minute, and Lukas absolutely loses it. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” he whimpers, “Please don’t stop, oh my God...”

Lukas continues into nonsensical mumbling, Philip is sure he’s figured out the right combination of suction and motion that’ll push him over the edge so he just keeps repeating what he’s doing. Lukas’s thighs tense further and Philip prepares himself mentally to swallow.

“Philip,” Lukas gasps, _here it comes,_ “I’m gonna...you can...I’m— “

Philip realizes that Lukas is warning him not just out of politeness—he thinks Philip is going to take his head away and finish off with his hand or something. If his mouth wasn’t already occupied, Philip would smile to himself because he gets to pleasantly surprise Lukas by doing exactly what he wants to do anyway. He’s not sure how to alert Lukas that he’s not planning on stopping so he uses his free hand to lightly stroke up and down Lukas’s thigh in the hopes that Lukas will get the message— _go ahead, I got this..._

Lukas groans, goes very stiff for a second, and then Philip feels the familiar rush of fluid into his mouth, he tightens his lips and pushes it to the back of his mouth with his tongue so it won’t leak out all over the place while he continues to suck until Lukas gasps out “You can stop.”

Philip pulls his head away, looks up into Lukas’s blown pupils and parted lips, then swallows very conspicuously and licks his lips.

“Jesus,” Lukas breathes out, staring down at Philip like he’s the greatest thing that’s ever existed.

“No, I’m Philip,” Philip says with a smile.

“You asshole,” Lukas laughs. He sighs, then reaches down to pull his boxers and pants up. Philip notices that he’s left sweaty palm prints on the seat of the bike and he feels his ego inflating at the sight of the physical evidence of what he did to Lukas.

Philip stands up and brushes the hay from his knees. Lukas is biting his lip and staring at—oh. Philip had honestly almost completely forgotten how hard he still is. 

“I... I can’t,” Lukas whispers, “I’m sorry.” He really looks sorry too. Philip swallows his disappointment as easily as he swallowed Lukas’s jizz—he wasn’t really expecting the favor to be returned anyway.

“It’s okay,” he tells Lukas, because it really is. “We should probably get going anyway, just gimme a sec for this to...”

Lukas smiles and runs a hand through his hair and stands there waiting with Philip for his erection to go away. It’s an oddly companionable thing, Philip thinks—they both know what’s going on and what they’re waiting for and the intimacy of sharing what’s happening with his body without trying to do anything about it is something Philip hasn’t felt before. Somehow—and this happens a lot with little things Lukas says or does—it feels kind of like love.


	2. Philip

Philip’s phone buzzes next to him on his nightstand.

He’s been lazily touching himself for at least ten minutes and only in the last few seconds has he decided to commit to finishing—but when he hears the phone buzz he stops and picks it up because only Lukas ever texts him this late.

Lukas: u up?

Philip: yeah y?

Lukas: what are u doing?

Philip: nm

Lukas: can i come over? 

That throws Philip—Lukas has never tried to come over at night. He’s invited Philip before when his dad’s out of town, but there must really be something going on if he’s willing to risk trying to sneak into Helen and Gabe’s house at midnight to see Philip. 

Philip: ok. text me when ur here and i’ll come down and let u in

He tucks himself back into his pajama bottoms and waits, more anxiously than he’d like to admit, for Lukas’s arrival.

Lukas: here

Philip hadn’t heard him approaching, but then of course he didn’t bring his dirt bike because he would’ve woken up the whole house. Duh. Philip creeps down the stairs, wincing at every creak. He doesn’t hear any stirring from Gabe and Helen’s room though so he thinks they’re probably safe.

Lukas is standing at the front door, eyes wide and nervous-looking, like he expects...Philip doesn’t know what. Philip puts his finger to his lips and tilts his head toward the stairs. Lukas is not as good at being quiet as Philip is, unfortunately, but Helen and Gabe miraculously don’t seem to wake up. Philip hears one of them roll over and he freezes at the top of the stairs, but then there is silence again and he and Lukas continue until Philip gingerly closes the door to his room. He places a towel under the door to muffle any noise.

“Hey,” he whispers to Lukas, steeling himself for a breakdown, ready to comfort and calm and be the voice of reason Lukas needs...

“I changed my mind,” Lukas whispers back.

“About what?” Philip asks, squinting at Lukas in the dark. He turns on his bedside light and sits down on his bed. 

“I... I want to...” Lukas gulps and his eyes drop to Philip’s crotch. What the...? Well whatever it is, Philip’s going to let him.

“You want to blow me?” Philip suggests. Lukas nods. 

“I don’t know how. But yeah,” he whispers, getting onto the bed at the foot and crawling on all fours towards Philip. Philip feels his heart racing.

“It’s not that hard,” he assures Lukas, “You...You just have to...” 

Lukas reaches Philip and puts a hand on each of Philip’s legs to indicate that he should spread them, then reaches up to pull down his pajama bottoms and underwear. 

“Can you take your shirt off?” he asks Philip as he tosses Philip’s clothes off to the side. 

“You don’t need— “ 

“I want to. To see you, you know,” Lukas mumbles. Naked. Lukas wants to see him naked. Okay. Philip takes off his shirt and leaves it in a pile with his pants and boxers. 

He’s still pretty hard from before—somehow the idea of Lukas in his bedroom kept it up even though he wasn’t really expecting this. Lukas stares at him for a second before pulling off his own shirt—Philip’s not sure why, exactly, but he’s grateful for the feeling of Lukas’s warm skin against his legs. 

“What do I do?” Lukas murmurs, staring between Philip’s legs.

“Just...um. Just use your hand at the bottom and then kind of lick around the head. Put your mouth around the top and suck. Be careful with your teeth.”

Philip hopes those instructions are sufficient, but he’s really nervous. Despite having given, oh—at least a few dozen blowjobs in his life, he’s never had someone do it to him before and he’s not sure what to expect. Admittedly, he’s a little afraid Lukas will forget the part about the teeth and...

Oh. 

Okay. 

 _Wow._  

Lukas, maybe out of nervousness, dives right in—skipping all the stuff Philip does as warmup—wrapping his lips around the head and hollowing his cheeks and _sucking_. Philip feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of him—it’s so warm and wet and his eyes are rolling back in his head. His mouth falls open and he takes some shaky breaths in and out to try and calm himself and he holds onto the sheets to keep from grabbing Lukas’s hair—he doesn’t think Lukas would mind but he doesn’t want to risk accidentally pulling.

Lukas stops for a minute and looks up at him for a moment, hand still fisted around Philip’s dick. 

“Is this good?” he whispers. 

“Yeah,” Philip breathes, out “God, yeah. I’ll let you know when I’m about to...”

“Okay,” says Lukas, then he takes a deep breath and goes back down, using his tongue now too—but it’s hard to tell from the other end exactly what he’s doing. Whatever it is...holy shit it’s working. Philip’s not sure whether Lukas is planning on stopping when Philip tells him or what, but he feels like his thoughts are coming in all hazy because this feels _so good_ and it’s all he can do to gasp out a warning—he feels accomplished even for that. 

“Lukas,” he says, “I’m gonna come, you...” 

And then Lukas strokes his thigh just the way Philip did earlier. It was a message, and Lukas got it, and now he’s giving it back. _Go ahead, I got this..._

It feels like love again.

Philip’s stomach tightens, coils and releases, he feels the orgasm down to his toes and to the roots of his hair—it’s like his whole body is warm and connected to Lukas—Lukas’s chest brushing his knees and Lukas’s hand stroking his thigh and Lukas’s mouth, still sucking and licking. He hopes he’s not making too much noise but if he is there’s not much he can do about it because he couldn’t stop his body from doing any of things it is currently doing if he tried.

Lukas seems to intuitively know when he’s done, and he lifts his head up, lips pressed tightly together. Philip picks up the box of tissues on the bedside table and passes it to him—Lukas immediately grabs a couple and holds them up to his mouth.

“Sorry,” he tells Philip, wadding up the tissues and tossing them in the garbage, “I... I tried to swallow some of it but it was kind of a lot, I just— “

“It’s fine, I don’t care,” Philip assures him.

“You’ve done this before,” Lukas says. It’s a question, but he says it like it’s a statement. 

“Yeah,” Philip tells him. Thankfully, Lukas doesn’t ask how many times or to how many people—he just takes the answer for what it is—Philip really doesn’t feel like getting into a discussion about that shit right now anyway.

Lukas crawls up next to him and props his head up on one elbow, watching Philip’s face as his breathing and heartbeat slowly return to normal.

“This was the first time I’ve ever let someone else do it to me though,” Philip admits, and then he waits. He’s not sure how Lukas will take that information, but he feels like it’s something he should divulge. 

“Really?” Lukas asks. His face brightens and he almost grins.

“Yeah,” says Philip, “I just...I dunno.” He wants to tell Lukas that he’s never let another guy blow him before because it feels more intimate than he’s ever wanted to be with anybody else, but the words stick in his throat and it’s probably just as well because the implication of that might scare Lukas.

Lukas leans forward and buries his face in Philip’s hair. 

“I really liked it,” he says, “Doing that...to you,” as though making the admission while looking at Philip would’ve been too much. Philip reaches up and strokes Lukas’s hair.

“So did I,” Philip tells him, and he turns to kiss Lukas on top of his head because he feels it so much he can’t stand it—love. It feels like love because that’s what it is.


End file.
